wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sludge the MudWing
__NOEDITSECTION__ Hello, Sunburn here! Although I do appreciate grammatical corrections, I would prefer if nobody edits my page at all! Thanks, Sunburn Description/Appearance Being the bigwings of his clutch, Sludge has burly shoulders and overall shape. Sludge has round edges, but has many little points and spikes along the edges (chin, head, spine, etc.) He has three big scars and many small ones, but only two were inflicted by other dragons: one small but deep wound on his right shoulder and one long cut along his left forearm. An average-sized scar on his lower jaw which he got from himself the day he murdered his parents and relatives. He has several little cuts and scratches on his tail, neck, and the edges of his wings. Sludge has rich, walnut brown scales. His armor-like scales are a darker shade, and his horns, claws, and ridges are even darker. His underscales, wing membranes, and eyes are a pale gold. On the his underside of his wings, there are small splotches of his darkest brown in shapes that resemble those of alligators' jaws. Past |-|Revised= The night before Sludge hatched, a deranged NightWing animus enchanted his egg to hatch a murderer. And so he hatched first. His parents were watching, and were proud. Such a strong, healthy dragonet had hatched, though his egg had been dropped by a dragon the night before! Sludge began cracking the other eggs. He had three other healthy siblings, and although one was small, Sludge's parents could be any happier. (More coming soon...) |-|old, old, old= When he hatched, he cracked the eggs of his unnamed siblings and killed them instead of helping them hatch (see Sludge's Curse & Revenge). His parents where horrified to see their newly "hatched" dragonets dead. At that time Sludge was still unnamed and was hiding in the mud so his parents didn't know. His parents didn't want their only dragonet to be killed as well so they took and protected him with their siblings helping them for 2 years. When his 3rd year came, the murderous impulse came back and he killed his parents and some of their siblings. His remaining uncles and aunts warned the royal guards and they doubled the security on the queen, her siblings, and the whole kingdom. He was caught almost murdering the queen one night. He was captured and sent to Brickwall Academy for the Undiciplined Dragonet. There he fell in love with a Icewing and Nightwing Hybrid named Crymodynia. Personality |-|Revised= (More coming soon...) |-|old, old, old= He became a coward after he remembers what he did. He will most likely be silent when there are large conversations or arguments, unless it is about him, of course. He is terrified of death and blood because it makes him think of his dead family. He never thought of looking on his good side, but that doesn't stop him from trying to make others happy. Gallery Sludge Redesign.png | Finished 11/27/2019 Torture.png | Finished 4/30/2018 Wrong.png | Finished 6/4/2018 Tears.jpg | Finished 5/19/2019 Sludge from Heron.png | drawn by Heron Category:Work In Progress Category:MudWings Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Characters Category:Content (Sunburn aSandSkyHybrid) Category:Males